


A Special Birthday

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's internal alarm beeped and woke up the seven-year-old from his slumber. Raising a hand to cover a yawn, the child sat up and and glanced over at the clock on his wall. He sleepily blinked at it before its reading registered into his brain. .  
  
It was twelve to four. Granted, someone Sasuke's age shouldn't be up so early in the morning, considering he had school in a few hours. But unless he gave his elder brother his birthday present now, he wouldn't remember until after the now-teen left for his missions.  
  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sasuke threw the sheets off him before climbing out of bed. Even though he was still in his own room, the young Uchiha tip-toed his way to the door. Once he reached it, he swallowed hard before quietly sliding it open and slipping out to the open hallways.  
  
Cautiously, the boy looked up and down the halls just to make sure neither his father or mother were up and about. When there was no sign of anyone else being awake, Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh of relief before sliding his door closed and tip-toeing to his brother's room. A small hand reached out to silently open the door, but paused mere centimeters away. Itachi was a prodigy child. He would be able to detect Sasuke's presence before the child could surprise him.  
  
Childishly, Sasuke puffed up a cheek. He wanted to surprise the person he looked up to and idolized, but that wouldn't happen for a good, long while. Well, it never hurt to try  
  
As quietly as he could, Sasuke slid the door to his brother's room open and tip-toed inside. TThe young Uchiha kept his eyes on his elder brother as he moved closer, hoping that Itachi wouldn't wake up. He never noticed Itachi reaching underneath his pillow to grip a kunai.When the elder Uchiha released his grip from said kunai, Sasuke was still oblivious to the movement.  
  
"What are you doing up at this hour, Sasuke?" Itachi asked gently, causing the smaller boy to stop in his tracks and pout.  
  
When he didn't receive an answer, Itachi sat up a bit, using his elbows to prop him up, and glanced over at his younger brother.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you for your birthday" Still pouting, Sasuke made his way to Itachi's bed and climbed on to it to sit next to his brother.  
  
"Is it my birthday?" Itachi asked dully, hardly showing any interest in the annual event. "I wasn't aware. But still, that doesn't explain why you're up at this hour. Okaa-san would want you to get more sleep." As Sasuke situated himself next to his brother, Itachi sat up and poked the middle of his forehead with his middle and index fingers.  
  
Huffily puffing up a cheek again, Sasuke reached up and rubbed up at the pink spot on his forehead. Why did he always do that?! Hmph.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you! And give you your present before you left for your mission!" Who, Sasuke wondered, in their right mind would want to do their missions on their birthday? If he were Itachi, he would've gone and asked the Hokage for a day off or something. Then again, it was Itachi. He never skipped his mission for his own birthdays, which always puzzled the young Uchiha. The only time Itachi did bother to skip his missions was when it was Sasuke's own birthday.  
  
"You could've waited until breakfast to give it to me." Itachi's eyes casually wandered over Sasuke's slim form, seeing no form of a gift on his person.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't feel like it." Sasuke childishly stuck his tongue out at his brother.  
  
"Heh." Itachi couldn't help but smile a bit at his brother. He was definitely too cute when he acted childish. "All right. What is my present, otoutou?"  
  
Sasuke's pink tongue suddenly slipped back into the child's mouth before he clung to his elder brother, arms wrapped around his waist as far as they could go. Glancing up at the elder Uchiha, Sasuke simply blurted out, "Happy birthday I'm all yours, nii-san!"  
  
Sasuke loved Itachi deeply, and the only thing that he could think of that Itachi would love would be himself. If it meant giving up his freedom, then he would be more than happy to. The only thing he wanted was to be with his brother anyway.  
  
When he saw his brother's faint smile grow a bit, Sasuke's heart practically skipped a beat. Did he like it? Or was it the stupidest thing he had ever thought of...? Sasuke was so concerned about Itachi liking the gift that he didn't notice the teen's hands move toward him. Feeling the extra weight on him, Sasuke blinked and snapped out of his daze. Gently, Itachi ruffled the younger Uchiha's hair.  
  
"You're my birthday present then?"  
  
Sasuke broke out into a grin and nodded, his cheeks faintly tinted pink, "Yup!"  
  
Silently, the elder of the two leaned down and kissed the younger on the head lightly, "Thank you. I like my gift very much."  
  
Itachi then curled an arm around his affectionate brother gently, cradling his back. Sasuke's grin turned into a very happy smile as he cuddled closer, trying to get more of Itachi's comforting warmth. He paid no mind to his slightly flushing cheeks.  
  
"Heh." Itachi let Sasuke cuddle as close as he wanted while he lightly rested his head atop his brother's and cradled his back.  
  
Sasuke blinked and glanced up at Itachi curiously, tilting his head a bit. He knew that his brother had paid him no mind, considering he had briefly closed his eyes. Sasuke actually considered letting his brother rest, but it was just too good of a chance to pass up. He was definitely going to surprise Itachi this time.  
  
Innocently, Sasuke leaned up a bit and gently, clumsily pressed his small, rosy lips against Itachi's cheek. Itachi opened his eyes and blinked down at his younger brother, actually a bit surprised. Normally, he would be able to tell what Sasuke was up to and burst his bubble, but since he had gotten home a few hours ago, exhaustion from his previous mission still lingered in his body, which allowed Sasuke the rare, near non-existent opening.  
  
Sasuke merely offered Itachi one of his many cute and innocent smiles, obviously content in surprising his brother, even if he was only a bit surprised. It's good progress.  
  
Leaning up a bit, Itachi playfully ruffled Sasuke's hair a bit before leaning back down to kiss his cheek lightly, "Cute."  
  
The flush on Sasuke's cheek deepened half a shade, just shy from a blush. He let out a rare giggle as he gave Itachi another innocent smile, "I got you, nii-san!"  
  
Itachi offered his brother a rare, gentle smile in return, "Yes, you did. Very good, Sasuke."  
  
"Yay! Another point for me!" Still wearing the innocent smile, Sasuke pumped an arm into the air triumphantly.  
  
"Don't get used to it," Again, Itachi ruffled the younger Uchiha's spiky hair, this time making sure his bangs got into his face and tickled his nose.  
  
"That tickles, nii-san!" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh and tried batting away Itachi's hand, pouting when he was unsuccessful.  
  
"I know." Lightly, Itachi kissed Sasuke's puffed up cheek as his fingers ghosted over the smaller Uchiha's sides. Again, Sasuke laughed and squirmed to try and get away from Itachi's prodding fingers. Before he could try and hold it back, his laugh trailed off into a yawn.  
  
"Off to bed, Sasuke. Would you like to sleep with me?"  
  
Normally, Sasuke would pout and sulk about being told to go to sleep, but whenever Itachi allowed him to sleep with him, he got very excited. Sasuke immediately nodded in response and happily wrapped his arm around Itachi's neck in a hug.  
  
With an arm still cradling Sasuke's back, Itachi carefully slid back down before lying on his side, Sasuke lying contently next to him.  
  
"Good night." Itachi kissed the top of his brother's head lightly, moving his arm from Sasuke's back down to wrap around his waist.  
  
"G'night, nii-san..." Sasuke had already started to drift off to sleep and cuddled as close as humanly possible, shivering just a tad.  
  
The elder Uchiha pulled the sheets over them and up to Sasuke's chin before resting his head lightly atop Sasuke's again and drifting off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as school let out, Sasuke energetically ran home from the academy. During class, the thought of making Itachi a cake for his birthday dawned on him. Hopefully, Itachi’s missions wouldn’t last all night like they usually did.  
  
Reaching his home, Sasuke happily slid the front door open with an “I’m hoome~” before slipping off his bag and sandals. He figured his mother would be in the kitchen preparing dinner, so he ran down the halls just to be sure, leaving his bag behind to deal with later lat evening.  
  
When the energetic child entered the kitchen and greeted his mother, he made his way over to her, tugging shyly at her sleeve.  
  
Mikoto curiously glanced down at her youngest, wondering what he wanted. She could also see him shifting ever so slightly under her curious gaze; something Sasuke usually did when in his father’s presence.  
  
“U-Um… ‘Kaa-san? I was wondering if you could help me make a cake for nii-san.” Sasuke glanced up at his mother, hoping that she would help him in a time of need. She had always helped him in the past whenever Itachi was absent, so why did he think that she would possible deny his plea now?  
  
Mikoto blinked down at the youngest Uchiha, registering his request. Indeed, Sasuke had always turned to his mother how to make Itachi’s birthday special. He had for the past three years, and he definitely wasn’t going to skip this year. Fugaku had requested that Sasuke do so, but had obviously ignored him. Just because he and Itachi didn’t get along didn’t mean he should be the one that stopped his festivities.  
  
Mikoto smiled down at Sasuke, nodding, “Sure. Wash your hands first and I’ll get the things you need.” She wiped her hands off on her apron before ruffling Sasuke’s hair and walking over to the cabinets to gather the necessary ingredients.  
  
Nodding, Sasuke glanced over at the looming sink. He was still too short to reach the faucet, so he had to go and grab the stool, huffily carrying it over. Whenever he got the piece of furniture in place, he climbed on so he could was his hands. Sasuke hummed an innocent tune to himself as she washed his hands, a habit that he had gotten from his mother.  
  
When finished, Sasuke turned off the water and hopped off the stool, declaring himself done. Mikoto couldn’t help but chuckle softly at Sasuke’s amount of energy.   
  
“All right. What kind of cake would you like to make?” Sasuke blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly, thoughtful. Itachi was a lot like himself when it came to liking sweets – there weren’t many at all. Maybe Itachi would like…  
  
“White cake with chocolate frosting!” Mikoto set the ingredients down on the counter in front of her and walked over to her collection of cookbooks, pulling out the one she needed. She immediately started flipping through the pages, searching as she walked over to the clear space on the counter. Once the correct page was found, Mikoto propped the book up against the wall.  
  
“Just follow the directions in the recipe and you’ll be fine.” Mikoto instructed, turning to Sasuke with a smile, “Once you’re finished making the batter, I’ll put it in the oven for you. After that, you can decorate the cake for Itachi.”  
  
“Doesn’t sound hard at all!” Sasuke walked over to where the cookbook had been set up and glanced up at the counter. He puffed up a cheek when he realized that she would still need the stool’s assistance. Huffing, Sasuke when to do just that. He honestly couldn’t wait until he got older, just so he wouldn’t have to use the stool anymore.  
  
Mikoto chuckled softly and ruffled Sasuke’s hair, “Don’t worry, Sasuke-chan. You’ll grow nice and tall, I know it.”  
  
Now Sasuke couldn’t help but grin. He leaned closer to the cookbook and carefully reading and rereading the instructions. He wanted to get the cake perfect on his first try. He just had to. The cake was for Itachi, after all.  
  
  
Though messily, Sasuke had gotten the batter made and was licking some off his fingers when Mikoto had come to check on her son.  
  
“My… You should’ve asked me to mix it for you if you had so much trouble.” Sasuke eagerly shook his head, “Nu-uh! I have to use, Kaa-san! I’m perfectly fine!”  
  
“Hai, hai. How many layers do you want the cake to be?” She questioned, walking over to one of the cabinets and opening it, awaiting Sasuke’s answer.  
  
“Mm… Two!”  
  
“All right.” Mikoto pulled out two of her cake pans and poured the batter into the pan, making sure that there was an equal amount in each. Once she was satisfied, she placed both in the oven before glancing back at Sasuke.  
  
“I’ll call you ass soon as it’s done so you can decorate it, okay?” With an enthusiastic nod, Sasuke leaped off of the stool and ran off to the front door to await his brother’s return obediently.  
  
  
Whenever the buzzer on the oven when off, Sasuke leapt onto his feet and ran back into the kitchen. While his mother was getting the cake out of the oven, Sasuke scrambled around (carrying the stool, of course) to gather the frosting and everything else he needed to decorate his brother’s cake with.  
  
“Make sure to cover one with frosting before you place the second layer on top, Sasuke.” Mikoto said, watching Sasuke carefully before turning her attention back to cooking dinner.  
  
“Hai!” Sasuke climbed back onto the stool to begin working.  
  
First, Sasuke took one layer of cake and flipped the pan over the tray, watching as it slid out and landed with a soft, barely-audible ‘thud.’ Grinning, he set the empty pan aside, flipped the cake over, and grabbed his can of frosting to begin the decoration festivities.  
  
Sasuke stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration while he carefully spread the chocolate frosting onto the white cake. Certain areas of said frosting were getting chunky with lumps of colored sugar, and Sasuke’s remedy to that was to scoop up the mess and eat it, resulting in chocolate stains all around his mouth. Of course, he didn’t pay attention to the mess he was creating.  
  
Whenever the first layer had been thoroughly coasted, Sasuke took the second layer of the pan and placed it on top. Some (more like a whole lot) of the frosting oozed out and smeared messily onto Sasuke’s sleeves and shirt as he stood on his tip-toes to make sure that the two layers of cake were evenly aligned. Again, Sasuke failed to pay attention even despite the fact that he had felt something squish in between himself and the counter top.  
  
Curiosity taking over, Mikoto glanced back over her shoulder to see how Sasuke was going with the cake. When she saw that he had frosting in almost every possible place, she couldn't help but chuckle softly. She didn't mind all that much that he had frosting all over, considering the decent job that he had done when it came to the cake's decoration.  
  
“You're doing a splendid job, Sasuke. I'm sure that Itachi will love the cake.” A grin spread on Sasuke, a light flush coloring his cheeks at the compliment. With that thought in mind, Sasuke grabbed the white frosting and carefully wrote 'Happy birthday Itachi,' declaring himself done.  
  
Just as Sasuke finished decorating the cake, Itachi slid the front door open, letting out a soft sigh, “I'm home...”   
  
Anyone within earshot would be able to tell that Itachi's missions had worn him out, but to Sasuke it didn't mean that at all. It meant that Itachi would be able to spend a little time with him, which he looked forward to every single day.  
  
“Nii-san's home!” Sasuke turned and leaped off of his stool, leaving his mess behind to be cleaned up later as he ran down the hall to give Itachi a big hug.  
  
Hearing Sasuke's light, quick footsteps, Itachi glances up as soon as he removed his sandals in time to see Sasuke hug him around the waist, neverminding the 'squelch' heard from the squished frosting between them. Well, he needed to change anyway. What as a little frosting?  
  
“It's good to see you too, little brother. Have a good day today?” Itachi asked sincerely, picking up Sasuke, resting the child in the crook of his arm before ebony eyes glanced down to inspect the mess that Sasuke had left, noting how most of it still clung to the oblivious child.  
  
“Ara, Sasuke-chan! You got frosting all over Itachi!” Mikoto couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight of her eldest with frosting on his clothes. Ignoring the fact that he had blood crusted onto his uniform as-per-usual, of course. She walked over to Itachi and leaned up slightly to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
“I take it everything went well today?” She asked, hopeful for a day-off in the near future. It would not only be good for Itachi himself, but for Sasuke as well.  
  
Itachi nodded, “Yes. Thank you for asking, mother.”  
  
“That'd good. You two go wash up and I'll finish getting dinner ready.” With a smile, Mikoto turned to head back into the kitchen, first covering up the cake so nothing will get on it as well as to keep it warm before attending to Sasuke's mess and dinner.  
  
“Uwaah...” Sasuke glanced down at Itachi's uniform after his mother had left, not wanting to interrupt them. “Sorry, nii-san!”  
  
“Don't worry about it, Sasuke. You're worse off than I am.” Itachi said simply, stepping up and walking on down the hallway to their rooms first. As he walked, Itachi glances down at Sasuke. The frosting the graced his face and neck made Sasuke look like a cake himself. He gathered that's what he had been doing since he got home from school instead of his usual training out in the forest.  
  
“Has my present turned into a cake?” Itachi questioned, teasing. A slight grin tugged at his lips as the younger of the two flushed at the comment. Sasuke had forgotten to mention the cake!  
  
Sasuke scratched a cheek sheepishly, glancing up at Itachi, “I got a little messy making you a cake, nii-san~ And I did it without help, too!”  
  
“Is that so?” Itachi walked into Sasuke's room, grabbed him a pair of clean clothes, before going to do so for himself, “I look forward to it, Sasuke. I'm sure it's a delicious cake.” Now Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Hopefully his cake would be even better than their mother's, which was doubtful, but he could hope.  
  
When they reached the bathroom, Itachi sat Sasuke down on the counter before leaning down to lick some frosting off of Sasuke's nose, which he gathered had gotten there due to an itch. The flush that had graced Sasuke's face moments ago reemerged, but this time it made itself known by darkening several shades.  
  
“N-Nii-san...?”  
  
“I'd eat this cake, but it's too good to be eaten...” Itachi kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth lightly before standing back up to get a towel, wetting it so he could wash off Sasuke's face.  
  
“U-Um... nii-san? You can eat me if you want... It's a waste if you just wash it off...” As innocent as Sasuke was, that definitely was not an innocent comment. Just who did he pick up such language from?  
  
Glancing back at Sasuke, Itachi reached over and gently cupped a cheek, tilting his head up slightly. After watching his curious brother for a few moments, he leaned down and kissed a clear spot on Sasuke's forehead, murmuring, “Sometimes you're too cute for your own good, Sasuke.”  
  
The younger blinked and attempted to look up at the elder, but was denied the chance as Itachi leaned down to lick and suck the frosting off of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke took in a small breath before letting his eyes slide closed, tiny hands reaching up to grasp at Itachi's uniform as small sparks of pleasure ran through his nervous system from Itachi's innocent ministrations.  
  
“A-Ah... n-nii-san...” Sasuke panted softly in between soft moans, shifting slightly in order to give Itachi more room to “clean.” It felt good, the child had to admit. Maybe one day in the near future he could ask Itachi to “eat” him again.  
  
“This is what you wanted, Sasuke,” Itachi coaxed, kissing his neck softly before pulling back, pulling the messy shirt off of Sasuke (subsequently getting him messy again, and getting frosting in his hair, which would require a bath to wash out). He watched for a moment while Sasuke caught his breath, skin slightly flushed.  
  
“Looks like someone will need a bath. Do you want to take one now or after I eat you?” Again, the elder Uchiha leaned down to lick up the frosting, teasing Sasuke while the question registered into his brain.  
  
“After... nii-san...” Sasuke's hands clumsily reaches back up to grasp his brother's uniform, letting out a moan as he went back to “cleaning” the mess that he had made. Although Itachi had originally gotten all of the frosting off of Sasuke's neck, pulling his shirt off only spread more frosting on it, so he took the much-welcomed opportunity to mark up the child's neck even more.  
  
When it came to Itachi's ministrations, Sasuke squirmed. He could feel the sparks of pleasure gather at the pit of his stomach. Whatever Itachi was doing with his tongue, it sure as hell left him, a mere child, craving for more.  
  
“Patience, Sasuke.” Itachi murmured huskily into his ear, taking the frosted ear lobe into his mouth and sucking while a hand moved down to rid of Sasuke's slightly messy shorts and the boxers underneath. Tossing the garments into the hamper blindly, Itachi moved on to nibble at Sasuke's jawline, licking up the frosting there and on his cheeks as he goes.  
  
“You're already so hard, Sasuke... Do you love your aniki that much?” Itachi's breath ghosted against Sasuke's ear, causing the younger of the two to shudder. A smirk-like grin (if you can call it such) tugged at the edges of pale lips, the elder's hand moving down to idly stroke the small cock.  
  
“I believe we should take that bath now, little brother. And do stay quiet, won't you? I'm sure you don't want mother to hear your delicious moans.” With that, the teen withdrew his hand and stepped away, leaving Sasuke to whimper.  
  
Itachi paid him no mind while he peeled off his uniform, tossing the ruined garments into the trash. He'd have to ask Sandaime for another set when he next went to the tower.  
  
“Aniki...” The child squirmed, skin flushed from earlier ministrations, and tried to get his brother's attention, craving more of his touch.  
  
“Impatient as ever, Sasuke.” Itachi let out a soft sigh and walked over to give the whimpering child an almost-tender, yet possessive kiss on the lips.  
  
Sasuke eagerly accepted the kiss, letting heavy eyelids slide closed. A hot tongue pressed against small, rosy lips before slipping past them, ravishing the cavern that awaited beyond punk doors. Not even a minute pasted before the teen pulled away, a small, thin strand of saliva connecting the two tongue together.  
  
This time, Itachi ignored his brother's protest and knelt down next to the tub to start their bath. He was starting to get impatient himself, but wasn't one to show such emotions.  
  
Huffing a bit, Sasuke slid off of the counter, clumsily landing on his feet. His arms automatically reached out to catch himself to keep from falling face-first. Dark eyes quickly glanced over toward the tub to see if his brother had noticed, but when Itachi showed no signs of such, the child mentally sighed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.   
  
“Hurry up, Sasuke. The water's getting cold,” Itachi spared a quick glance at his brother before getting into the tub, resting his back against the wall. He watched calmly as the chibi quickly got to his feet and ran over, though his cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment.  
  
Once in the water, Sasuke squirmed. He wasn't used to the feeling in his groin, so he wasn't sure what he should or shouldn't do while in the tub with Itachi. The question was, of course, answered when Itachi had started to wash the frosting-crusted hair, which also caused Sasuke to look up. No response was given to the curious look.  
  
So he sat silently as his hair was being tended to. Just when Sasuke decided to open his mouth and voice his question, his hair was forced flat against his face by the spray, suds and chocolate rolling off and down the child's small body at once.   
  
“Were you wanting me to finish?” Setting the spray down, Itachi pulled his brother into his lap, earning a yelp from the surprised Sasuke. With an arm holding him in place, the teen reached down with his free hand and began stroking the flagging arousal.  
  
Being only eight-years-old, it didn't take many strokes to bring Sasuke back to full-hardness, not to mention come. Small lips parted, a scream at the tip of his tongue, but said scream had been unable to escape. Sensing his brother's climax, Itachi leaned down to kiss him again, eagerly swallowing the muffled cry.  
  
Slowly, Itachi pulled away, savoring the taste of sweat combined with the child's own essence. While Sasuke was still dazed from the high, Itachi took the liberty to clean him of the cum before shaking him gently, trying to get his attention.  
  
“Go get dressed and wait for me outside, Sasuke.” Getting an absent nod in response, the teen hoisted his brother up and set him down on his feet on the other side of the tub. Both hands hovered near in case the child's knees were still weak, but after a moment or two, Sasuke walked away from the tub on his own to dry off and dress himself.  
  
Bemused, Itachi watched as Sasuke dazedly dressed himself before disappearing behind the door to wait for him loyally. Chuckling softly to himself, Itachi then proceeded to clean himself before he could join his little brother outside.  
  
  
A yawn escaped Sasuke'd lips as he waited patiently outside the bathroom door. Since he had come out, he started to feel drowsy... but he just as quickly tried to shake it off, unwilling to fall asleep and miss and part of his precious aniki's birthday.  
  
Several minutes later, the door opened and revealed Itachi, who was finishing toweling his hair dry. When ebony eyes spotted the tittering child, Itachi allowed him a soft, barely-there smile. He tossed the damp towel back into the bathroom before picking up   
  
“Would you like to go take a nap?” The ANBU captain asked innocently enough, holding Sasuke in the crook of his arm before starting back for his room. They still had an hour of two before their father returned from the station, so he figured that a nap would fix Sasuke right up.  
  
Too tired to keep his eyes open anymore, the eight-year-old gave a simple nod before resting his head gently against his brother's chest and closed heavy eyelids, dozing off into a light sleep. Giving Sasuke the quiet that he needed to sleep was no difficult task for the elder shinobi; as soon as Sasuke fell asleep, Itachi took to taking light, barely there footsteps and entering his room in the same silent fashion. What good would it do if his little brother was to wake up in the middle of his nap? If that happened, then he would most likely still be droopy when it was time for dinner, which would ultimately arouse suspicion from their father.  
  
Once in his room, the teenage moved to set his little brother down on the bed, but the child had taken to clinging to his shirt sometime during the walk down the hall. Sighing softly, Itachi decided to indulge the chibi once more and climbed into bed himself.  
  
What he didn't expect, however, was for the exhaustion from his prior missions to sneak up on him, resulting in his drifting off as well.  
  
When it came time for dinner, Mikoto had come to check on her two sons when they never showed. The scene she had found had awed her, and not wanting to disturb the two, left to pack each their dinner and dessert. Though, she didn't feel the need to put the food into the refrigerator. Instead, she took all four plates to her eldest's room, and just as Itachi had done an hour before, Mikoto snuck into the room soundlessly and placed each dish down on the nightstand before leaving.  
  
Itachi didn't even notice that his mother had come into the room. He was exhausted and didn't even want to move away from the warmth that his little brother provided.


End file.
